Cosy Nights
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: 7th in FLtNY series. Another peek into Vince and Howard's domestic bliss. Just a little bit of romantic fluff, involving a bath.


**A/N: Another little snippet into the married life of Howard and Vince. You're probably getting sick of these, but I love writing them! Little fly on the wall moments in their relationship, although I will, at some point, write a longer one. Sorry for the crap title - I'm not very good at thinking them up!**

**Disclaimer: The Boosh belongs to Julian and Noel.**

**xxxx**

The bathroom smelt of strawberry and vanilla, the scent released in the thin trails of smoke coming from candles in little glass holders that had been dotted around, casting a warm, orange glow over the darkened room. Outside, the stars were shining in an indigo sky, and the silver moon was just visible through the steamed up glass of the window. In the middle of the room, a large, free-standing bath tub stood on cast iron feet, filled with warm water and bubbles, and occupied by a thoroughly relaxed Vince and Howard. Howard was lying back against the tub, slouched down enough so that his head was resting on the inside of it, with Vince between his legs, who was leant back against his chest. The room was silent apart from the faint crackling as the bubbles burst, or whenever one of them shifted slightly and the water lazily swished.

Howard ran his hand idly up and down Vince's arm and sighed contentedly. He stared up at the ceiling and watched as the steam swirled upwards in frosted tendrils, the candlelight catching it and making it shimmer. Then he tipped his head forward and pressed a kiss to Vince's wet hair before gently pulling it back from his face. He liked it when he could see the whole of his face, when his fringe wasn't falling into his eyes. But then, he reasoned, he also like it when the fringe _was _in his eyes, because he liked the way Vince would peak at him from under it, sometimes playfully, sometimes seductively, sometimes wickedly, and other times completely innocent.

"Mmm," Vince hummed, his eyes closed, delicate smile playing over his lips. He shifted slightly, enough so he could tilt his head back for a kiss. Howard pressed his lips to his softly, the kiss warm and damp. He sucked gently on his bottom lip for a second, then let it slide away as he pulled back, wrapping his arms around Vince's chest and stroking the humid, bubble-coated skin. Vince picked up one of Howard's hands and started playing with his fingers, running his own through them and away again before locking them together.

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on holiday?"

Howard smiled to himself, the fingers from his free hand running down Vince's stomach and back up again. "Where did you have in mind?"

Vince shrugged, the movement causing the water to slide back and forth slightly with a gentle lapping sound. "Somewhere warm."

"The Caribbean?"

"Really?" Vince said, eyebrows raised.

Howard chuckled. "Why do you sound so surprised? I took you all the way to the Maldives, didn't I?"

Vince put a hand up behind him to stroke Howard's cheek. "Yeah, but that was for our honeymoon."

Howard turned his face to press a kiss to Vince's palm. "We can go wherever you like, sweetheart."

"What, like Thailand? Or Australia? Or Russia?"

"Russia?" Howard questioned, pulling a face.

"What's wrong with Russia?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just thought you'd want somewhere with golden sands and pretty coloured cocktails with umbrellas."

Vince let out a little noise, that was a cross between a sigh and a small moan. "I think you'd look good as a Russian, in one of them furry hats and a big coat, looking all brooding and sexy."

"You mean I'm not brooding and sexy already?" Howard asked, mock-hurt, as he kissed the pale skin of Vince's shoulder.

Vince lifted a soapy leg out of the water, droplets sliding off and making little splashing sounds, and used his foot to turn the tap on, depositing more hot water into the bath. "Well, you know, in a 'Russian' way."

Howard laughed softly. "You make no sense sometimes."

Vince grinned. "How about Egypt? Or Morocco? Yeah! Can we go to Morocco, to Marrakech? The beach won't be too far away, so we could easily do sun, sea and city. Imagine all the cool stuff I could get at the markets! It'd be well genius. Can we, babe?"

"Hmm, going there wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Mick Jagger, would it?"

Vince pouted. "Please?"

Howard looked down at Vince's face and then hugged him tightly, making the smaller man beam as he said, "I'll book it tomorrow."

They settled back into comfortable silence, Vince turning the hot tap off and tracing lazy circles on Howard's thigh, Howard's head tilted so his cheek rested against Vince's hair. Outside it had started to rain, heavily, and it beat against the window loudly, but it only served to make the boys cosier.

Vince yawned and turned so he could wrap himself completely around Howard, one arm going around his chest, the other around his neck. He threw his left leg over Howard's right one, the water sloshing up the side of the tub, and hugged him tightly, their skin sliding together. Howard ran a hand down Vince's side, his fingers lightly brushing the skin, then picked up the sponge from where it had been sitting in the bottom of the bath and started to gently wash his back, Vince making little noises of appreciation as the sponge massaged his skin. Howard dragged it down to the top of his buttocks, then back up again, stroking it across the back of his neck, then dipped it back in the tub, lifting it up again so the water dripped over Vince's skin. Vince giggled slightly as the water trickled down him, wriggling as the tickle of it got too much. Howard smiled down at him lovingly, releasing the sponge so he could cuddle him.

"Howard?" Vince said, speaking softly so as not to disturb the atmosphere.

"Yes, love?"

Vince slipped a hand into the soapy water, between Howard legs. Howard's eyes flickered closed, and his lips parted slightly to release a little breathy gasp.

"I thought there was something digging into me."

"Well, if you will insist on wriggling about like that."

Vince smirked and moved awkwardly in the small space until he was on his front, his hands on Howard's shoulders. He caught Howard's lips in a long, drawn out kiss, then peered at him from under heavy lids.

Howard didn't need to question what he wanted, especially as he was thinking the same, and, minutes later, half the contents of the bath had been sloshed up the sides and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.


End file.
